Into your arms
by yourcloudnine
Summary: "Hey! Korra. Don't. Fall. In. Love. With. Asami. Again. Remember what happened last time?" He shot her a look and she sighed. "I know, Bolin! But… Ugh! Now that she's back, I can't help myself…" Oneshot.


"Hey! Korra. Don't. Fall. In. Love. With. Asami. Again. Remember what happened last time?"

"I know, Bolin! But… Ugh! Now that she's back, I can't help myself…"

She plopped down on her couch and sighed. "Bo, I don't know… The way she talked to me and hugged me, this feeling came back. And did you see the way she hugged Mako? It wasn't as long as the hug to me…"

Bolin turned to face her and put his two hands at her shoulders, and made her face him. "Korra, of course she won't hug Mako too long, they just broke up, and that would be awkward. Besides, our hug was long too! But did that mean anything? Noooo. You're over-analyzing stuff." He stared right in her eyes when he said this and shook Korra when he finished, making her pout.

"Huh, since when did you become Mister Let-Me-Down-And-Prove-Me-Wrong?" she said, rasing an eyebrow to Bolin, who just let her go and slumped down. He sighed and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I just… Don't want you to get hurt with Asami again… I can't see my best friend go through that again…"

She smiled at Bolin and patted his back. "Don't worry. If I ever get heartbroken, I won't let the same happen. I don't want Tenzin to ever suffer through my dad's fury. It's enough when Tenzin let me get my own place, so I don't want to cause him more trouble… Now, let's play that new puzzle you bought!" She ran to the big bag that Bolin brought to her, looking for the puzzle…

* * *

"_Bo! What's up..? Nevermind, you have-"_

"_Oh! No, Korra. I'm just talking to my friend, Asami. She's really nice! Asami, Korra, Korra, Asami. Ohh… Korrasami! Hah, your names fit perfectly… You know-"_

_She didn't understand what Bolin said after she touched her as they shook each other's hands… Did she just feel what those people call sparks?_

_She doesn't know, but when she looked at the girl's eyes, there was something that went crazy inside her… What the hell is this? She didn't even notice the girl let go of her hand if Bolin didn't slap her back and drag her away… "Bye, Asami!" She managed to say as Bolin dragged her away… "Bye, Korra!"_

"_Bolin! How'd you meet her? Is she a transferee? More importantly, what's her last name?" She didn't notice that she was grabbing Bolin's collar until her pushed her away a bit, making her step backwards a little. "Oh. Sorry. Now, give me the answers. Please?" She pouted at Bolin, who laughed, and nodded._

"_Now, beware. It's kinda crazy! Okay. Question one, she almost ran Mako over with her moped. Second, yep. She got transferred here because her fighting skills are off the hook amazing or something… That's what Mako told me when he came home from Asami's home… Oh, and third? That'll be Sato, meaning she's the daughter of the one of the richest and smartest guy in the world!"_

_Her jaw dropped, that pretty girl just went from pretty to perfect._

"_WHAT? She's the daughter of Hiroshi Sato? No way. I guess Mako hit the jackpot…" She elbowed Bolin as they got their bags from the grass and ran to their earthbending classes._

_She was happy for the brothers, because this might take their probending career to a whole new level and they're finally gonna get what they deserve, but there's something she can't explain that won't let her be truly happy for them; jealousy._

_She was jealous at Mako for getting a perfect girl like that._

_She always admired girls, but this was somehow different… Asami was just… Wow. She didn't even realize that they her name was being called by coach Saikhan._

"O_h! Coming!"_

* * *

"Korra, I'm leaving, okay? If you need me, just call." Bolin said, tapping her shoulder. She fell asleep, and the puzzle was halfway done… "Korra, Mako isn't mad… He's just really sad about how you guys didn't tell him…"

She smiled weakly at him, trying to show that she appreciated his help. "Thanks, Bo." She sighed and stared at the puzzle, but she remembered something. "Bo, tell Mako I said he should come here more often." She looked to him and smiled. "Take care."

* * *

"_I'm not crushing on Asami!"_

"_HA! You like her, just like the time you had a crush on Mako."_

"_No, I don't. Besides, she's Mako's girl."_

"_So, if she wasn't my bro's girl, you'd go for her?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Well, just throwing this in the wind… Asami and Mako are still not together, so if you wanna make a move…"_

"_No, I don't like Asami like that."_

"_Yes, you do. You were off today!"_

"_No I wasn't, I was just thinking about Avatar business!"_

"_Since when do you ever think about that, man?"_

"_Uhh…"_

"_Now, see?"_

"_Dammit. Why do you do this to me? I didn't do this to you when you liked that girl in my firebending class…"_

"_Let's go to sleep, man. We gotta early tomorrow! Probending practice is at 7 am, okay?"_

"_Okay, sir avoid-the-topic, good night. But I don't have a crush on Asami Sato!"_

"_Whatever you say, Korra. Goodnight!"_

_And with that, she dropped the phone, trying to shake off the thoughts that had been making her crazy her for so long. NO. Asami Sato isn't driving her crazy, she's not going to fall in love…_

_Wait, who said anything about falling in love?_

_She just met this girl, why is she thinking like this? She just sighs and rolled over to her side and got another pillow to hug. Maybe if she slept, these thoughts will disappear…_

* * *

The puzzle confused her. This was just as complicated as the Amon thing was… Nah, the Amon thing is still the hardest thing she's been through, but she can't understand this… She was usually great at this and she'd beaten puzzles as big as this before, but something was wrong… Mabye it's just lack of sleep...

Or maybe it's because she never played a puzzle since Asami left…

* * *

_Well, that plan totally failed…_

_She didn't even sleep a second. She felt sleepy, but her thoughts kept her up. 7 am is just around the corner and she has to get to the bending arena to practice with Mako and Bolin, but she's running late and she can't focus._

_But she has to do this, for them._

_She ran out, grabbed an apple, and ran to Naga, still biting the apple. She jumped on and grabbed the reigns. "Let's go, Naga!"_

_She knew that Asami wouldn't be there, of course, but something is making her feel nervous and heavy as they get closer to the bending arena to practice… She can't tell why the sliver of nervousness she is feeling won't go away… But she's pretty sure that whatever it is, she could handle it. But the sliver stayed there…_

* * *

She was giving up on it. It was useless, she tried to fix everything, but nothing happened. Every piece didn't click well, and when she thought it did, it still didn't look right, once she looks from far away…

Why is it too hard to do this?

* * *

_Shit. This is bad. This is very bad._

_Asami decided to watch them practice and she came in earlier than her… The audience is earlier than the team member. She was embarrassed when she just barged in without any warning. Now Asami's going to think she doesn't have any manners! She mentally facepalmed herself as she walked in to change to their gear…_

* * *

She was a little off…

No, she was completely off! She can't even find two pieces that belong together… She just stared at the puzzle, trying to figure out what it was… "Dammit Bolin, why'd you have to pick a puzzle without a picture guide?" She huffed and went to get water.

Nothing clicked.

* * *

_Damn, that was an awkward moment…_

_Maybe not to everyone else, but she felt weird in the room with Asami… She can't keep her focus around her. Yet every time she looks at her, she gets greeted by those green eyes she loves…_

_What. No! She doesn't love them! She will never fall in lo-_

"_Hey Korra! You seem a little off today… How about you go home? We'll get some rest too, if you want…" Mako said, as he took of his helmet and tapped her back. "Or go anywhere else, you know… I'm not in the mood to practice. I still feel real tired from work."_

_She looked at Mako with her eyebrow raised. "You serious? What am I gonna do now? I still don't wanna go home! I don't wanna get stuck with the kids at afternoons…" She looked to Bolin, who was wiping his face with a towel._

"_Hey! Don't look at me. I don't have anything…" Bolin then pouted and stroked his imaginary beard. "But we could think…" She sat at the bench Asami was sitting at, not getting too close, though… But her chest is aching, and she can't help it._

* * *

She laid there, on the couch, trying to solve a puzzle that seems unsolvable to her, trying to figure out what went wrong… Maybe it was because it wasn't the right time, because she's exhausted and all... Wait, so why was she still wasting her time on it?

Ugh… Now's not the time to compare life experiences, it's time to sleep.

* * *

_They went around town in an open satomobile, and all she did was stare at Asami. She didn't notice, that's good, but what was wrong is she was staring at Asami. Asami, as in, the girl she was trying not to like? Yes, she might not make this month…_

"_This girl is gonna be the death of me…"_

_She smiled; she remembered the way Asami clung to her as they drove past the markets, trying to hide their faces, yet trying to buy everything they wanted…_

_She blushed._

_What the hell, Korra…_

* * *

Yes, she's in bed. No, her mind isn't.

Her eyes shifted from the table in front of the couch to the telephone at her nightstand… Why does she have an urge to call someone?

She sighed.

No. She's not going to call her. She's going to finish this on her own. This is just a puzzle.

* * *

_From stopping herself from falling for Asami, she's now getting pushed to the wall by Asami…_

_This was wrong, in every angle you look at it. One, they were both girls. Two, Asami just went on a relationship with Mako. Three, it felt so good, it must be sinful._

_Maybe she should stop this…_

_But her heart didn't think so…_

* * *

She can't take this.

She looked at the puzzle one more time before she stood up and walked to her bed, with a facial expression that screamed furious. "I GIVE UP, DAMMIT!"

She slammed her fist at her pillow. She looked up at the clock; 2:43 am. She can't close her eyes because of the puzzle… She just wants to figure out what the puzzle is!

She sighed and rolled over to her side and stared at the phone…

Should she call Asami?

* * *

_She mentally laughed at herself for being stupid._

_She looked at Asami's sleeping form in awe, smiling because she once tried to fight the inescapable feeling she had for the beautiful girl, and now she's holding her in her arms, having an affair…_

_If Mako finds out about this, he would be mad._

_Or jealous… She couldn't help but laugh at her thought, and it woke up Asami._

"_Hey. What's so funny?" Asami said, smiling at her._

_After all this time, this girl still makes her heart jump…_

"_Nothing. Go back to sleep." She kissed the other girl's forehead and hugged her bare waist, never letting go until the sun hit them…_

* * *

No, she's not crying. She just yawned and her eyes got teary, that's all…

She doesn't even know why she won't pick up the phone… Is she afraid of Asami's reaction to her asking for help to do a puzzle at 3 o'clock midnight, or is she scared to be alone with her in a room again?

* * *

_She left._

_She left to Agni-knows-where without telling her, Mako, or Bolin. She didn't even tell her if they were together, if she broke off with Mako. If she does love her…_

_She was devastated, yet she knows she'll be back…_

_She can't leave her like this…_

* * *

She took the phone and dialed Asami's number. She still memorized it, after 3 years, and as much as she likes Asami in Republic City, she can't help but feel nervous…

Just like the first days…

She heard a woman speak up on the other line. "Hello?"

"Uhhh… Hey, Asami… Korra here... Could you help me with my puzzle? I'm sorry to bother you, I just can't slee-"

"Sure! I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Speaking of heartbeats, hers have reached maximum speed.

* * *

"_Asami!"_

_She was right, she came back… But she could see it in Asami's eyes that she's not there to be with her…_

"_Korra, I came here to say I'm sorry. You're not the one I love…"_

_What? This couldn't be Asami. She grasped Asami's face and tried to look at her eyes. She saw tears that are ready to be shed…_

"_You're lying, Asami. This isn't a nice joke!"_

_She didn't mean to scream, but she can't take it. She knows Asami was lying._

"_No. I don't think this is right. I feel nothing. Having a relationship with a girl is wrong! Mostly when it's an affair!" Asami was screaming, her voices was cracking. She was starting to cry, but she stopped it._

"_It's Hiroshi, isn't it. He took you away from me."_

_She knew she was accusing, but she knows Asami has a reason._

* * *

She heard a knock on the door, a soft one. She checked around the place…

Damn, it was a mess. But she didn't have time for it, and opened the door.

"Hey."

Asami was wearing a jacket, but she was still wearing pajamas. She realized that she was staring and made way for Asami to enter the door. Her heart stopped as she closed the door… This is the start… She took a deep breath and clutched her chest.

She looked at her guest, who was already working on the puzzle, looking closer, she saw who fixated Asami's look was on the puzzle… Will Asami fix it? She sat down to the couch and stared at the puzzle, but she can't help but notice Asami's neck, which made her blush. Stop. Stop. This isn't right. She shouldn't be thinking like this…

"Uhm, I can't get it, Korra… I'm sorry… But, maybe if we combine our minds we ca-"

She already took a piece and shoved it to one of the slots in the middle. She felt right; she got her mojo back…

"There, I added one piece. Top it!"

She crossed her arms and smirked at the other girl, who is no giggling as she took a piece of the puzzle. "I just did."

She was amazed at how fast Asami added 3 pieces more, but she didn't try to show her. And then, she took four pieces and sat to the ground in front of the conflicting puzzle they were trying to solve… "Bring it."

She saw Asami stand up from behind her and made her way to the other side of the small table, removing her jacket before she sat down… She was wearing the exact thing she wore the first time they became intimate… She wanted to point it out, but she fought her tongue… No. She shouldn't bring up the past.

* * *

"_Asami!"_

_She chased her around, not caring if people saw them or not. The hell with them, she is trying to get her soulmate back here! She grabbed Asami's hand, trying to stop her from running and trying to get her to get a look in her eyes. But Asami jerked the hand off._

"_Korra, I said I don't like you anymore."_

_She saw Asami shiver. This must be hard for her, but she knows it's harder for Asami. She just sighed, she's not going to go home without a proper explanation._

* * *

The puzzle went flying everywhere.

Not because they gave up, it's because they go lost in each other's eyes in one turn and the next, they're suddenly pressing their lips together, holding each other's hands, and trying to get the barrier of clothes away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I know why you did it…"

''Damn, it's been so long..."

"Too long."

* * *

_She followed her into a bar, still trying to get her back, even though it makes people know they had an affair, she screamed to get her attention. "Asami! Please tell me what's up. You can't just break it off like that? You had to have a reason…"_

_Asami looks at her, she could see the hardness in her eyes, she was faking it._

"_No. That's the point, Korra. I don't have a reason, I just don't think it is right."_

"_I know you're doing this for Hiroshi."_

"_No I'm not."_

_She could hear the sadness and uncertainty in her voice. She stepped closer to her and hugged her from behind, for a few seconds, she felt that Asami loved the hug, and then she got elbowed in the stomach, making her stumble back a bit, clutching her belly._

"_Korra, go away."_

"_I know it's not over!"_

"_It is."_

"_So it's just a game to you?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_If it was just a game, I loved the way that we played."_

* * *

She was lost in the feel of her skin. She missed this too much. This was what felt wrong with her life, she felt like everything is perfect, yet something was always missing. She just found it, and it's now in her arms…

She didn't need to say a word, she understood it enough. She also likes to just feel Asami's skin against her, she didn't want sex.

She opened her eyes and held Asami's face in her hands, looking at the girls' eyes…

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the taller one!" She laughed; she missed those words so much…

"Okay, but say those magic words first."

"I love you, kick ass Avatar." Asami giggles. She can't help but hug Asami more tightly.

"Dammit Sato, you're too cute." She said as Asami shifted to be the taller one. Asami looked down at her with a pout.

"But I love you still, kick ass Sato."

She smiled, everything feels perfect.

Her girl is now back into her arms…

* * *

I admit, this took over my mind that it made me wanna discontinue Imagination...

But idk, i don't feel like people like it enough now, so... Yep. Maybe.

Welp, the only thing that is different here is that they have a special fighting school.

This fic is inspired by the song with the same title by The Maine, and some other songs i forgot...

Just songs by Blink-182, Simple Plan, and Paramore... I think just those bands...

Yeah... Anyway, review? Thanks for those guys who support me. :)

ROCK ON!


End file.
